criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Lion
Heart of Lion is the ninth case of Police World Tour and the second one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Harare, Zimbabwe. Case Background Carmen and the player did a morning routine exploring the jungles of Harare, Zimbabwe. Carmen, angry and exhausted, called Chief Zaira about why she sent them to the jungles. Zaira was disappointed for Carmen's lack of adventurous spirit, but she told the team's true matter. Chief Zaira got reports of disappearances on the outskirts of Harare, various witnesses saying they got kidnapped and brought to a hidden village in the deep jungle. After running a lot through the jungle, the team found a fence that led to the village... with an human head placed on one of the posts. The victim was an African wizard: Akili Akif, which operated in the village as the people's seer and magician. After investigating his wizard settlement, it was discovered that a message was sent to the victim by another magician: Mireya Copenhague, the local witch doctor. Mireya told the team that Akili always had negative revelations about a possible incoming apocalypse in Africa, much to Mireya's disgust since his predictions were very negative unlike her positive predictions which she always had in order the keep the village calm. It was also found some dog tags in the village which belonged to Ma'aza Quansah, a female warlord who returned to her native village after a successful war campaign in Eritrea. Ma'aza, who was concentrated more in her war techniques rather than the team's interrogation, said that she did not knew much about the victim. During the end of the chapter, Yolanda, the secretary, approached the team, telling them to go to the Mana Pools Park, as some evidence confirmed that the victim was present there hours before his murder. During chapter 2, the team investigated the Mana Pools Natural Park. After restoring a pamphlet they discovered that the park's owner, Michelle Bradley, wanted to renovate the whole park, which she meant by destroying all its nature and turn it into a big commercial center. Michelle said she hated Zimbabwe's environment, including the insects, and wanted to do a modern tourist attraction in order to turn the place into a "more lifelike place". She also claimed the victim always opposed her with protests and damaging her stuff as he did not wanted the park to be razed to the ground. The team almost ended up with an arrow in their faces after they restored an animal trap made by a village poacher named Mike'ele Sobapele. Mike'ele sarcastically apologized to team for almost killing them and also told them he disliked the victim since he always spent more time with the citizens (which Mike'ele called "the Enemies") rather than with the jungle village's people. After investigating the wizard house again, two revelations came into light. After restoring a broken doll that resembled a researcher named Leslie Humberts, it was known that Akili was helping her with her research, researching the cure for AIDS. She knew Zimbabwe was the country with the most cases of AIDS in the world and decided to make a cure, so Akili decided to help. The team also found a photo of the village, destroyed and set on fire with a message that readed: "Aliki, if you continue this will be your future". Aleksey determined that the photo was made using Photoshop and belonged to Mireya. Mireya said she wanted to scare Akili so he would stop telling everyone his catastrophic predictions. So, she sneaked to the city and using the computer knowledge she acquired from her "visions", she made a Photoshop image of the village in chaos so Akili would be afraid and would stop telling everyone that the apocalypse was going to come. During the end of the chapter, Yolanda came to the station telling the team to go the Mana Pools ASAP as the villagers had captured Michelle Bradley and they were going to burn her at the stake. During chapter 3, the team managed to rescue Michelle before the villagers could turn her into a pile of ashes. Michelle, who was furious, claimed she was captured by a multitude of angry villagers after she brought a construction team to raze the park. It was also found Mike'ele sent a death threat to the victim calling him a "traitor" for helping the "white people". This was proven after the team found a photo of Akili inside some testing tubes. The team confronted Leslie about doing such experiments on Akili, but she defended herself, telling them she was researching a worse sickness than AIDS and Akili agreed to be part of the experiments to find the cure since he wanted to prevent the "apocalypse of his visions". The icing of the cake was that the team found a photo, belonging to Akili, that showed Ma'aza training children for the war. After confronting her, Ma'aza did not denied she was training kids for participating in the war back in Eritrea. She affirmed than she needed every type of cooperation into her goals and that she did not regret it. After finding the final clues, the killer was put into custody. Mireya Copenhague was found guilty for the homicide. Mireya laughed at the team as she already knew the "upcoming apocalypse" that Akili mentioned was real but she didn't wanted anyone to know about it. When she was interrogated in court, Mireya said that the "apocalypse" was going to be the glory for the "tribal people," saying that they would stop being trapped in the deep jungle and that they would ascend to "victory". Chief Adaku thought Mireya was delusional, so he sentenced her to 25 years. Mireya was interrogated post-indictment and she said that it was too late for the police to prevent the upcoming hit that the South African region was going to encounter, however Mireya did not reveal further details. The team also checked up on Leslie, who revealed to them that she was researching a very dangerous virus recently found in Africa called "Chinkunzika," which the known symptoms are fever, red eyes and a heavy cough. Leslie also claimed the the sickness is terminal and very deadly, but promised to the team she would find a cure. During the chapter's end, Chief Zaira happily congratulated the team and sent them to Madagascar as a royal meet-up was going to happen there soon. Stats Victim * Akili Akif (Found beheaded and jammed on a jungle post) Weapon * Stone Hatchet Killer * Mireya Copenhague Killer's Profile * The killer eats ceebu jen. * The killer eats mafe. * The killer eats cooked worms. * The killer stands at 5"11". * The killer has blood type B+. Suspects *'Mireya Copenhague '(Witch Doctor) Age: 61 Height: 5"11" Weight: 202 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The killer eats ceebu jen. * The killer eats mafe. * The killer eats cooked worms. General Appearance: *She has grey disheveled hair, with some decorated bones on the top, wears a straw dress with a bone in the middle and African collars on her neck and arms. ---- *'Ma'aza Quansah' (Female Warlord) Age: 28 Height: 5"11" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The killer eats ceebu jen. * The killer eats mafe. * The killer eats cooked worms. General Appearance: *She has black hair in an afro, wears a camo vest, with an armed belt and a rifle on her back and tanned skin. ---- *'Michelle Bradley' (Natural Park Owner) Age: 51 Height: 5"3" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The killer eats ceebu jen. * The killer eats mafe. General Appearance: *Has a grey blue suit and hazel hair. ---- *'Mike'ele Sobapele' (Furtive Hunter) Age: 30 Height: 6"0" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The killer eats Ceebu Jen * The killer drinks eats Mafe * The killer eats cooked worms General Appearance: *Has curly hair, dark skin, is bare-chested and he has a quiver full of crossbow bolts strapped around his shoulder. ---- *'Leslie Humberts' (Researcher) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 134 Blood: A+ Profile: * The killer eats ceebu jen. * The killer eats mafe. * The killer eats cooked worms. General Appearance: *Has blonde hair down her left shoulder, wears a safari hat, a safari vest with a pink shirt underneath. Crime Scenes * Derelict House - Fence - Bonus * Wizard House - Magic Table - Bonus * Mana Pools Park - Tree Log - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Derelict House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18.00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ceebu jen) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's ID Revealed) *Investigate Wizard House. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Torn Letter, Dog Tags; Prerequisite: Torn Card Restored) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cloak) *Analyze Cloak. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mafe) *Examine Torn Letter. (New Suspect: Mireya Copenhague) *Question Mireya Copenhague about the victim. *Examine Dog Tags. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00) *Ask Ma'aza Quansah about her presence in the village. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mana Pools Park. (Clues: Faded Archive, Torn Woods, Pile of Logs) *Examine Faded Archive. (Result: Park Archive) *Question Michelle Bradley about her plans of the park. *Examine Torn Woods. (Result: Animal Trap; New Suspect: Mike'ele Sobapele) *Grill Mike'ele about hunting near the village. *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Stone Hatchet) *Analyze Stone Hatchet. (Murder Weapon found; Attribute: The killer eats cooked worms) *Investigate Magic Table. (Clues: Torn Photo, Dolls) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of village under destruction) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Grill Mireya about the fake photo she sent to the victim. *Examine Dolls. (Result: Doll of a tourist girl) *Examine Girl Doll. (Leslie Humberts identified) *Question Leslie about her presence in the village. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tree Log. (Clues: Slab, Folder) *Ask Michelle Bradley if she is okay after you saved her. *Examine Slab. *Question Mike'ele about the threat to the victim. *Examine Folder. (Result: Photo of the victim being on experiments) *Confront Leslie about doing experiments on the victim. *Investigate Fence. (Clues: Robe, Stone Fragments) *Examine Stone Fragments. (Clues: Fingernail) *Analyze Fingernail. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer's height is 5"11") *Examine Robe. (Clues: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B+) *Arrest Killer. *Go to The Rise of the Savannah 2. (1 star) The Rise of the Savannah 2 * Question Mireya in her cell. * Investigate Table. (Clues: Torn Poster) * Examine Poster. * Analyze Poster. (06:00:00) * Confront Mireya about what are the upcoming "revelation". * Ask Michelle about what she wants. * Investigate Mana Pools Park. (Clues: Arrow) * Analyze Arrow. * Arrest Mike'ele for harassing Michelle. * See why Leslie wants to tell you. * Investigate Delerict House. (Clues: Beaker) * Examine Beakers. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. * Ask Leslie about the possible cure. * Go to the next case! (0 stars) Navigation Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South Africa Region Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case